Pokémon Aurora Crystal Version/Characters
This is the page for characters in Pokemon Aurora Crystal Version, characters include both returning characters and new characters. Please feel free to add your own characters although please follow the guidelines below with regard to new characters (Note: Please do not add anything to Returning Characters, please discuss with Shadow Inferno if you'd like a character to return that hasnt' appeared yet). Rules When creating new characters please remember the following; #If your character has a minor/insignificant role in the plot that is fine, if they do have a more significant role then please check with Shadow Inferno about what you want to do with the character/s as they may conflict with the plot in some manner. #Characters for side plots are extremely welcome just confirm what the idea for the side plot would be first. #Characters should be not comically stereotypical or anti-stereotypical in their behaviour (e.g. a Dragon-Type specialist who literally yells at the skies would be too stereotypical, a Florist who hates all but one species of plant with a vengeance and goes out of their way to clear any plants they don't like from their sight would be too anti-stereotypical). #Please include your character's name, where they might be found (if they're not a wandering character) and if they can be battled what Pokemon they might have. ##If they can be battled please note that certain Pokemon are not permitted, Psuedos unless with permission are not permitted and Legendaries/Mythicals (or equivalents like the Ultra Beasts) are not permitted either. Returning Characters *'Professor Elm' - The regional Professor on Pokemon Research, Professor Elm is well-regarded among those that live in Johto as his expertise in Pokemon Research has lead to the discovery of over a hundred new species of Pokemon and he was one of the first Professors to discover the significance of Egg Breeding and the realization of Baby Pokemon's existence, something rarely seen in the wild. Professor Elm is often found in New Bark Town although on Tuesday makes a visit to Goldenrod City where he performs his Radio Broadcast regarding breeding mechanics for various Pokemon. *'Mr. Pokemon' - A kindly old man who lives in Ivormaple City and is one of the most influential individuals in the Johto Region. Mr. Pokemon had during his earlier years been an entrepreneur and had come across many strange artifacts during his time making a significant amount of money, for which he used to invest in Pokemon Research helping to bring Professors like Elm into the public eye. Though now retired, Mr. Pokemon still enjoys discovering strange artifacts and is currently in possession of two objects of note; the Jade Orb and object he obtained from Lyra after she'd encountered the Legendary Pokemon, Rayquaza in the Embedded Tower before it collapsed and the Red Scale a strange scale that was given to him by Ethan after catching the Red Gyarados of the Lake of Rage. New Characters *'Caleb/Alma' - The player character, they were born in Ashclay Town and started their Pokemon journey at the age of 10 along with their rivals Nerva & Lalita. Not much character wise is stated about Caleb/Alma as the player is able to customize them to a fair degree, what is known is that they have experience with growing Berries and were taught by their mother, in addition when they were younger they learnt to battle from their father who used to be a Pokemon Trainer before settling down. *'Nerva' - The player's main rival, Nerva is an excitable and energetic character who's nature seems to invigorate those around them, Nerva is known to be somewhat of a leader among the children in Ashclay Town as he would often lead them on expeditions out into the nearby Routes to explore. Nerva met his first Pokemon, Phanpy while he and the others were on an expedition together. The Phanpy had gotten lost after rolling down a steep cliff and Nerva helped lead the Phanpy back to its herd. A few months following the incident the Phanpy and some Donphan appeared at the entrance to Ashclay Town and the Phanpy decided to stay with Nerva. Nerva likes battling and practised frequently with his Phanpy to prepare for his Pokemon journey, he is dedicated to becoming the Pokemon Champion as he wants to battle the strongest trainers out there in the world. *'Lalita Aucuba' - Lalita is the player's oldest childhood friend, the two having known one another since they were very young. Lalita is somewhat shy and reserved, a sharp contrast to Nerva. Lalita however, like Nerva has an eye for adventure and wishes to explore the great reaches of the Johto Region, travelling from Mt. Silver to Mt. Halcyon. Lalita has had previous experience in travelling and had gotten a promise from Professor Elm that allowed her along with the player and Nerva to begin their Pokemon journeys properly, having worked as an assistant when she was younger. Much of Lalita's adoration for exploration and research stems from her father, Professor Aucuba. *'Professor Sigmund Aucuba' - Originally an assistant under Professor Elm, Professor Sigmund Aucuba is one of the more well-known professors in the Johto Region and is regarded as second to Professor Elm in terms of status. Sigmund is an expert at Ancient Pokemon History and has extensive experience in researching old catacombs and tombs having delved deep across the many regions of the world, searching for evidence of old societies and how Pokemon were regarded to them. In addition he has a secondary interest in Fossil Pokemon finding a number of Fossil Pokemon across the world, and even some ancient historical civilizations that suggest these Pokemon may have still been extant during the time of the ancient civilizations. Sigmund had also brought his daughter, Lalita on many of his expeditions although never brought her on the expeditions to the catacombs due to a terrible incident that happened when he was a young professor's assistant ten years before Lalita was born. *'Hagan' - The Gym Leader of Blackthorn City, Hagan is a kind individual who's determination sometimes blinds him to the intentions of others, although a bit slow-witted once he's caught up on a situation he can be a force of nature that many fear to contest. Hagan is the son of Chuck, former Gym Leader of Cianwood City who's ambitions to become a member of the Elite Four in following Bruno had failed, though his father trains day and night at Mt. Silver, Hagan saw opportunity in becoming a Gym Leader seeing it as a way to better understand his father's ambitions as Chuck had grown distant from both Hagan and Chuck's wife, Falda. Hagan stands as the first gym leader the player must face. Category:Pokémon (series) Category:Subpages Category:Characters